


Pretty You

by Mellow_Park



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Happy Ending, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, References to Depression, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellow_Park/pseuds/Mellow_Park
Summary: Taehyun looks pretty and Yeonjun might be loosing his mind





	1. Pretty You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! First off, thanks for taking an interest in the series ^^ 
> 
> Chapter 1 and 2 are really more short drabbles to set up the story that follows with updates being longer starting chapter 4. 
> 
> Take the tags seriously please

He really doesn't know what this is supposed to be about. Taehyun was always handsome, large features harmonising perfectly on his face. His smile was childish and blinding when he was excited but also calming and composed when he was just happy. Taehyun was always handsome. 

It might just be the fact that his hair grew out a little longer or the makeup he wears on a regular since they're promoting but Yeonjun just can't help thinking that Taehyun looks pretty. Still handsome, obviously, but also just really pretty. 

It happens randomly. They could be on stage, pre-recording their stage for a music show and in a break Yeonjun would look over to see Taehyun and be completely blinded. The younger would be talking to his fellow maknae, electric fan held to his face to combat the sweat, smiling widely. He was literally sparkling, lighting up the entire place.

Yeonjun could see it at the dorms too, when Taehyun would lounge on his bed after a shower, reading something on his phone with his homework scattered around the sheets, hair fanning out around his head and eyes focused yet soft. 

The worst was today, he had hugged the shorter from behind, leaning his head down onto his shoulder to rewatch performances from the comeback showcase on his phone. 

"Hyung, can't you stand alone? You're heavy" 

Taehyun had turned his head just the tiniest bit, eyes still on the screen and Yeonjun had to actively stop himself from doing something stupid like kissing his nose. He looked so pretty, light casting a soft shadow on his cheeks, makeup accentuating just how large his eyes were, earring sparkling just a little. 

"S-sorry" 

He let go of the younger and took a step backwards before hurrying away, hoping to bother Beomgyu so Taehyun wouldn't notice his weird behavior. 

That sure was a close one. 


	2. Amazing you...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got more love in a day than I had imagined so here's a little continuation in Taehyuns PoV. If this goes just as well I might make this an actual story instead of a drabble but I have a shit track record of finishing those so....
> 
> Enjoy?

"Hyung, can't you stand alone? You're heavy" 

"S-sorry" 

Taehyun turned his head around, phone abandoned as he looked at Yeonjun leaving. That's.... Odd. The older would have usually whined something like _'but you're comfy and small!' _or even playfully hit him and complain along the lines of _'yah, are you calling me fat?' _but actually leaving him alone, just like that? 

Is Yeonjun sick or something? 

That would be pretty bad, considering they're all just over being sick and just started their first comeback promotions, for a full album no less. It would be nearly impossible to make up for Yeonjuns presence on stage, they noticed just how hard it was earlier this year. 

Not to talk bad about any of their members or himself but Yeonjun just has the most stage presence amongst them. Should he call it swag? Yeonjun just looks really cool on stage, not at all nervous. They debuted in the same team but somehow he seems so far away, his long time in training even at other companies noticable with that relaxed ease he has around himself even at their schedules. 

"Earth to Taehyun! I'm going to eat your food!" 

Soobin called from the small couch at the other end of the room and Taehyun sighed, walking over. Seriously, sometimes he wished Soobin would just stop eating for half a second, he's constantly shoveling food in his mouth, it's a wonder he's not rolling around the halls yet. Taehyun definitely doesn't want him to diet though, but maybe he could stop throwing the wrappers of his snacks on the floor of their shared room. 

"Don't eat too much Binnie, you'll get an upset stomach on stage" 

Yeonjun walked over as well, dragging Beomgyu along. Taehyun didn't know when he stopped walking or started staring, halfway to the table and in the middle of the room.

Maybe it was the light, reflecting off of Yeonjuns pretty blue hair and making it shine more than the stage lights ever could or the way the older was literally throwing Beomgyu onto the couch before laying himself over his and Soobins lap or maybe the way he laughed, bright smile crinkling his cat like eyes adorably but it made Taehyuns heart do the tiniest little jump. 

Maybe it was something else entirely. 


	3. I love you...!...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeonjun is in too deep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Hey  
This is a bit longer than the other two drabbles. I'll randomly continue this whenever I can. Feedback is greatly appreciated!

"I finally won!" Soobin cheered happily, holding his pair of 'scissors' up triumphantly after having barely won a game of rock, paper, scissors against Taehyun. He definitely cheated, threw his hand a little late, but nobody mentioned it because he looked so happy about it. Soobin _always_ loses rock paper scissors, it's fair to give him one win. 

Taehyun seemed of the same opinion, not complaining as he turned his head to look at the box on the floor. 

They were filming a VCR of sorts today in preparation for a variety show they'd go on in a week or two. The content? A little sketch involving student body president Choi Beomgyu, Ace student Huening Kai, Basketball team captain Choi Yeonjun, Art club leader Choi Soobin and, obviously, because people are cruel. The schools beauty, Kang Taehyun. 

Pardon me. Kang Tae_hee_. 

The vocalist looked down at the box containing a pleated skirt, a white blouse and blue bow, a deep blue pleated jacket and white stockings with nothing but defeat written all over his face. The stylists were were excited and grateful since Taehyun was the smallest of the boys and would look beautiful in his new outfit.

Yeonjun only felt genuinely sorry as the two women dragged the poor boy out of the practice room and into one of the studios next door to not be interrupted during the makeover. Taehyun didn't even like acting and now ended up with the most bothersome character though it fit him well. Not that he would say it out loud but Taehyun was the perfect fit for the schools beauty role with his sparkly eyes and pretty face. 

"We're taking a few practice frames!" 

Right. Focus. 

The older shook his head slightly before taking his place next to Soobin, standing still so the crew could adjust the camera angles and lighting as they needed it. Once that was done their stylists got them fixed up a bit, they discussed the script and basically waited for Taehee to make an appearance.

And when Taehyun was done time stood still. The stylists had outdone themselves but Taehyuns natural beauty really stood out the most. His already long hair was straightened out again, bright red pearl earrings matching the light blush on his cheeks. The blouse looked airy and nice on his lithe frame, jacket hanging loose over his shoulders. The skirt came down over his knees but accentuated his small waist and slightly wider hips, the stockings made his already slim legs look even longer.

Yeonjun choked. 

Taehyun looked gorgeous. Much too beautiful to be a real person, a fairy or something maybe, but human? No way. 

"If you laugh you're dead" he said warningly, no bite behind his words as he leveled Beomgyu with a glare to shut him up. He then went to Kai to go over the script with him again, looking positively tiny next to him.

Blame the nonchalant attitude or the way he really didn't seem to mind his clothes at all but Yeonjun honestly had no idea what to do. Usually he would tease the younger to hell and back for having to do something so embarrassing but he just couldn't do that, not even if he tried. 

"What's wrong with you? Cat got your tongue?" Soobin asked playfully, laying an arm on Yeonjuns shoulder and the older blushed, looking up. Soobin really is his only support, the only person he can open up to like this, who wouldn't clown him. Probably. "Taehyunnie is pretty" he simply says and Soobin nods, at least pretending to relate to his plight. "He always is. What's your point?" 

Not even those bright, innocent bunny eyes could help Yeonjun get over the tingly feeling in his chest when he looked at Taehyun again so he just picked his leaders cheek softly. "Nothing. I'll go get something to drink" He probably imagined the tiny change in Soobins expression, the hint of sadness that suddenly came from him since it was gone within a second. 

Yeonjun took a few gulps from his water bottle, hoping the additional liquid would help his brain work well enough to at least survive this shoot but apparently all heavens hated him. Taehyun walked up to him, much too close as always, and looked up.

Was that pink eyeshadow? Pretty. Wait, no, he's saying something. 

Were Taehyuns lips always that pink? He's probably wearing lipgloss. His lips are moving, how would it feel to have those lips pressed against his own? They look so soft and pillowy. 

Focus. 

"Huh?" Yeonjun said intelligently, not having heard a single thing Taehyun said. The younger seemed frustrated, brows knitting together. No, he'ss not angry but rather.... Worried?

"Hyung, you're being weird. Are you getting sick? Should I tell the staff that you're unwell?" Always so caring and sweet, how did Yeonjun deserve such a kind dongsaeng in his life? And here he is, dreaming about kissing said innocent little sweetheart, what's wrong with him honestly.

"M'fine. Don't mind me" it obviously doesn't sound convincing since Taehyun is still looking up at him, eyes trembling just a bit. His hair looks so fluffy and soft, Yeonjun usually likes petting him but he can't do that now. The stylists would scream. 

"Then is it because of me?" It sounds unusual shy, the tiny voice almost catching Yeonjun off guard. "You keep looking at me, am I making you uncomfortable?" Taehyun retreats, hands pulling at the skirt and Yeonjun wants to hit himself for making his precious child feel this way. 

"No! God, never, Taehyunnie, I'm not like that, it's not making me uncomfortable or anything, you can always wear a skirt if you want to, I love the skirt! I mean, not in a weird way, I'm not a pervert or anything but like, if you like it you can wear it, I don't mind but like you got forced into this so maybe you mind, then I would mind that you mind because I love you but not because of the skirt since that's cool with me, you look very pretty wearing it but if you don't like it I'll ask the staff to change the script but if you like it, which you can, I wouldn't judge or anything, ever-"

Ah. He blew it. 

Taehyun blinks rapidly, confusion written all over his face and Yeonjun blushes darkly, looking over Taehyun to find somewhere else to be. Kai is talking to the director. He can do that. 

"Hyung-"

"Gotta go, time doesn't stop, talk to you later"

"But hyung-"

Yeonjun basically ran to Kai's side, physically attaching himself to the boy more for his own peace of mind than anything else, calming his rapidly beating heart. 

Where the fuck did all of this come from?


	4. I adore you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long to finish. Still not happy with it but if I don't post this I'll probably delete it
> 
> It's also a lot more serious than the other chapters. I'll add the tags but from here on out there will be a theme of depression, self hatred and internalized homophobia. If you're uncomfortable with any of these things I suggest you proceed with caution or skip this chapter all together.

They don't talk about it later. 

Or the next day. Or the day after that. Actually, Taehyun is pretty sure the only words Yeonjun has spoken to him since then are basic formalities. 

It's just slightly annoying. 

Yeonjun was definitely off that one day and after reading a lot of interesting things on the internet, Taehyun is very convinced that Yeonjun was off that day because the entire skirt thing made him uncomfortable. Sure, he'd said it was fine, but the older was visibly uncomfortable and basically fled from the situation. He was probably just trying to not hurt Taehyuns feelings. 

Because despite the fit he threw when the stylists adjusted the skirt on his hip, he didn't hate it. Wearing a skirt is a surprisingly freeing feeling and if he didn't know the entire world would be up his behind if he ever wore one in public he would definitely wear them on a regular basis. It was oddly comfortable and the stockings had felt very soft against his legs. It wasn't as horrible as he thought it to be. 

The problem is though that Yeonjun definitely felt some way about it and if there's one thing Taehyun doesn't want it's for a stupid skirt to come in between him and his hyung.

However, the skirt is long gone and Yeonjun is still not talking to him, which is a problem. Maybe he thinks Taehyun is weird for not minding it? But that would be a small reason to basically cut off your second maknae. It's not right. 

"Soobin hyung, can you do me a favor?" The leader stops... Whatever he's doing and looks down at Taehyun, the distress in his eyes melting into a happy smile. It's almost cute if Taehyun couldn't see the dark red soup boiling in the pot behind him. What the hell...?

"Uhm, Yeonjun hyung has been kinda weird lately and I want like, an hour to talk to him? Can you take Kai and Beomgyu hyung out for dinner maybe?" 

"But I was cooking..." There's a sad pout ok Soobins lips but Taehyun just looks back at the pot, at the black spots inside the boiling soup that could be pepper and the other unintelligible ingredients to the mystery dish. 

"Hyung, that looks spicy" Taehyun says drily and Soobin looks at the pot as well, stirs it...

They both watch as the ladder remains upright in the center of the pot. 

"Hyung" 

"I'll give you 10 bucks and you never say a word about this" 

"20 and I get two hours" 

"Deal" 

The... At this point it's not even Soup, whatever it is gets thrown out alongside the pot and Soobin almost immediately starts collecting the maknae line to go out for Ramen or whatever. Taehyun had the dorm pretty much to himself now, sans Yeonjun who was taking a nap in the shared bedroom.

Taehyun knocked at the door, heard some shuffling before he was given the okay to go inside and honestly he doesn't even want to anymore. The room was warm, for whatever reason and the hurriedly opened window couldn't mask the scent of wherever went on just now. Yeonjun has the decency to look ashamed at being caught, head down and blanket pulled up to his shoulders. 

Well this is going to be awkward. 

"Soobin hyung took the kids out for dinner" 

"I thought he was cooking?" 

"I was paid good money to never talk about that so" 

Yeonjun nodded, he'd also been at the other end of Soobins bribes before so he didn't question any further. Bribery was too common in this dorm but they had too much blackmail material on eachother. 

"Anyways, I wanted to talk to you. We haven't really spoken in a while, hyung" 

Taehyun sits on Soobins bed to give Yeonjun some space but makes it clear enough that he has no intention of leaving anytime soon. The older looks even more uncomfortable than he did before, awkwardly looking out of the window. Okay then. 

"Hyung eversince I wore the skirt you've been avoiding me. It's okay if you don't like it, but I don't think that's a reason to cut me off" 

"I didn't cut you off..."

"I haven't gotten a single hug from you in two weeks hyung" 

That's harsh. They always hug and cuddle, Taehyun is supposedly the only person who doesn't really engage in their dogpiles but gets dragged in anyways. The fact that Mr clingy himself hadn't hugged him in weeks was a crime and Yeonjun could tell as much, gasping at himself as if he hasn't even noticed the distance he put between them..

Taehyun didn't even like the distance they had between eachother now, so he crawled over to Yeonjuns bed, pouting for all it's worth. 

"I miss you hyung. And I want us to be okay again" he pleads and Yeonjun looks panicked, trapped, looks everywhere but at Taehyun and it hurts. That even now he can't reach him. 

But then Yeonjun just stops. Defeat written all over his face, cheeks a dark rose he looks back at Taehyun as if he'd decided something. 

"I'm sorry, Taehyunie. I'm just... Hyung is going through a few things right now and I don't think we can be okay again for a while" 

That hurts. The sting in Taehyuns heart can't be a medical thing but it hurts so bad to hear his hyung whom he's admired for so long say something like that. Aren't they teammates? Best friends? How could anything stand in between that? 

"But you're okay with the other members. Why me? Why can't we be okay too?" 

It's childish, but he wants to be. He's upset and sad, just wants his hyung to hold him again, to be the reason for his beautiful smile and yet here they are, so close and yet worlds apart. 

"Because.... Because you're _different_, Taehyun. It's different" 

"Different why? What's so bad about me? Hyung please, I'll fix it, just please don't cut me out again. What did I do wrong?" 

"It's not you- fuck, it's not you Taehyun, it's me. I...." 

Yeonjun looks so hurt, so broken but Taehyun wants to hear it, wants to try to help, to do something, anything, to help them be okay again. He can't lose Yeonjun, not again.

"I like you. I like you so much Taehyun, do you even know how beautiful you are? Everything about is so pretty, so cute and I'm the bad one. You're so pretty and sweet and I can't help loving you and it's wrong. It's disgusting. I'm so sorry, but I can't be okay with you when I can't be okay with myself" 

Taehyun had to do a double take, mostly because Yeonjun was crying, curled up in a corner of his bed and he couldn't reach out, too afraid of hurting his hyung even more. 

Yeonjun likes him? The person he admired since his earliest trainee days, his sunshine and guiding light, likes him? What is he even supposed to do now. Would reaching out be bad? But he can't leave now, leaving would just make it worse. 

Because he couldn't ever hate Yeonjun for something like that. He couldn't ever hate the older for liking him but he seems to hate himself so much for it. 

"You don't....you don't have to be okay with me, hyung. I don't hate you, I don't think I ever could and I don't want you to avoid me but if it helps you then I'll stay away. Just know that you don't have to stop, that I don't think it's disgusting" 

As much as Taehyun wants to hold onto Yeonjun and never let go until the older realizes that they're okay, that his feelings are okay, maybe it's just not time yet. You can't love others until you learn to love yourself and Yeonjun obviously needs to climb that hill first. Taehyun has no reason to be selfish right now. 

"I'll always be here for you hyung. No matter what" 


	5. I like you

Things have been pretty shit for Yeonjun. 

It's been a good month since he last had a real conversation with Taehyun, eversince that day he confessed his fucked up feelings to the younger. The new year is just around the corner, yet this 'new year new me!' bullshit doesn't seem to hold true for him. 

The distance he put between himself and Taehyun shows itself in more ways than one. In general he feels disconnected from the younger members. It's not as bad as with Taehyun, they joke and have fun, play around occasionally but there's an awkward air that's hard to ignore. Yeonjun is worried about being too close to them, doesn't want to hurt Taehyun more than he does by existing. 

His crush? Gone nowhere. If anything Yeonjun is finding five new reasons to love Kang Taehyun every single day and it's driving him insane. It's not normal for God's sake, to love another guy, a minor at that, the maknae in his group. They're supposed to be colleagues, friends, family, not lovers. 

People would be so disappointed if they knew. His parents would disown him on the spot of they even heard of this, the fans would turn on not only him but also the rest of the members and who says BigHit wouldn't disband and bury them within a week? It would be a scandal on a national level, throw a bad light on the company and taint the reputations of the people he holds dearest to his heart.

God this is so fucked up. 

"Yeonjun hyung. Let's go out for dinner?" 

It's Soobin asking, smiling kindly and already holding a jacket out for him. These past few weeks Soobin has been the only one keeping him sane. The leader obviously noticed his distress and had given him things to do, anything to busy his mind before it descended further down the spiral. And just like always Yeonjun takes the opportunity to do something instead of wallowing in self hatred, puts on his jacket and pulls up the hood. 

"What are we having?" 

_

"You know that you don't have to keep anything from me, right Junie hyung?" 

After a filling meal at a tteokbeokki place Soobin fancies and a few drinks they went out for a walk. The winter air was cold and harsh in his face but did everything to sober him back up from the few too many shots he kicked back. 

"I know" 

"Whatever is on your mind right now, if it's something you're able to share then I want to know. It's not healthy hyung and I'm worried, about you" 

"I know" 

Yeonjun knows he's putting it off again, avoiding a talk but Soobin isn't having it, reaches for his hand and keeps him from walking further out of reach. 

"You're distant. Closed off, you're not the lively and vibrant person you were months ago and I don't think it's because you're getting older. I'm worried, Yeonjun. I don't like surprises or being blind sided by bad news so please, just let me in. We didn't want to have any walls between us. We made a promise to be eachother lighthouse and right now your ship is drifting away and ignoring all of my calls" 

Yeonjun can't look up, can't find it in himself to look at Soobin right now. He's right- Soobin is always right. They did make a promise and Yeonjun hates breaking it but how could he confide in something so private, so wrong with anyone. Saying it out loud means accepting it, himself, these feelings. It means being vulnerable in front of the person he wanted to always be strong for. Yet, here Soobin is, begging him to say anything, take a chance on him, laying his own feelings out to allow Yeonjun to do the same. 

No more walls. 

"You're right. I-I'm sorry Soobin. I was being stupid and I made you worried and I'm sorry. I'll deal with it, I promise, just give me some more time-" 

"No, hyung. I don't want you to deal with it. I want you to tell me, for us to deal with it as friends. Don't push me away with a promise we both know you won't keep" 

The hold on his hands is warm and comforting, firm enough so he can't slip away unless he tries. He doesn't want to try. Maybe this is okay. If it's Soobin, it might just be okay.

"I'll tell you. Not here though- come with me" 

Yeonjun leads the way, still unsure with his heart beating out of his chest but Soobin is right there, holding his hand and walking right beside him. It will be okay. 

They go to one of the practice rooms outside the company, a temporary one for trainees until the new building gets finished. It's empty this late into the night, only lit by the street lights outside the window front. Yeonjun doesn't turn the light on. 

"I don't really know where to start. It's, fuck, it's not even supposed to be this serious to begin with. Just know that I tried, okay? I tried to ignore it, forget it, get over it and I hate myself for failing every single damn day. I don't want you guys to leave me, specially not you Soobin, and I couldn't tell you, I was, am, so fucking scared but I promised. I promised you to lead my ship back to you and I'm trying to keep that" 

Yeonjun isn't looking at Soobin, can't look him in the eyes as his world falls apart at his fingertips. This is it. The room that symbolizes all his dreams will be the place where he sets them aflame, how could he ever return to the spotlight after admitting to himself? Lying to those who support him unconditionally, he's too weak to do that. 

His mirror image is crying. 

"I'm in love, Soobin. I'm in love with Taehyun, our Taehyun, our maknae and I know- God it's so fucked up, I know that it's wrong but I can't help myself. It's him, out of everyone, I've never felt like this before Soobin. He's everything that's right with this world and I love every annoying bit about him and I hate myself for being this way. I'm disgusting, fucked up and just wrong and I'm so, so sorry Soobin. I'll leave, I'll tell the company and I'll leave without saying a word-" 

"Calm down hyung, you're spiralling again. Come back to me" 

Yeonjun didn't know when Soobin had closed the distance between them, if there was any in the first place. All he knows is that there's arms around him and he's being held tightly as if he was going to float away any second. His mind was racing, afraid of tainting Soobin with his evil but he couldn't struggle.

"You're okay hyung. Just breathe, deep breaths. I got you. You're safe with me, remember?" 

And he does remember, he knows, knows that Soobin will keep him safe. He breathes in tandem with the younger, inhales as the other exhales and vice versa. Soobin still smells like tteokbeokki and the ridiculous amounts of cheese he put in his servings. It's calming. 

"You back with me?" 

The leader coos and Yeonjun nods against his chest, let's his eyes fall shut and body shut down for a second. 

"You're not disgusting, hyung. There's nothing bad about liking a boy, you can't decide who you love and you shouldn't hate yourself for it either. I know that there's a lot of people with a lot of opinions about that but I don't think that Taehyun or Beomgyu or Kai would ever think any differently of you. There's no reason to stop yourself from loving anyone. I mean, there's boundaries, obviously, but Taehyun isn't one of those boundaries. You wanna know how I know that hyung? Because I had the fattest crush on Seokjin sunbae" 

Yeonjun looked up, blinking slow and mouth opening at the new fact he just learned. Wow.

"What?" 

"I mean, I don't think it was love, but I was definitely into him okay? And I was embarrassed about it and i felt just like you do now. But there's people online, communities, they're really good at making you feel okay with yourself and I think that's what you need. It's okay to be gay, or something along those lines" 

"Oh my God" 

"You're okay, hyung. You don't have to tell the members, or anyone for that matter, until you're ready. But when you do tell them, and for whatever reason they're not okay with it, I'll be right by your side when you get fired" 

The smile Soobin gave was encouraging and knowing that he wasn't completely alone with these feelings made Yeonjun feel a little better. He still feels like this isn't completely right, that he shouldn't feel like this for sweet little Taehyunie, but at least he has one friend in this world who can deal with it. 

"Thanks Binnie"

"What are best friends for" 

* * *

Another month later and Yeonjun is doing better. He joined several online support groups and, after a lengthy discussion with Soobin, even talked to one of BigHits enlisted therapists about the whole thing even if only because they swear to secrecy. It helps a lot, to get positivity from other people and to feel accepted by them for who he is, what he's feeling. 

His recent positive attitude has done wonders to the team in general. Practice is passing a lot better now that everyone is focused and he feels the little gap between himself and the maknae line closing up again.

At least two thirds of it anyways. 

Taehyun isn't avoiding him. They still talk normally and joke around from time to time but it's clear that the younger is giving him space. It's Yeonjun who has to come closer first, who starts every conversation between them and it's nice. Taehyun is being nice, obviously, but if admitting to his feelings once was torture doing it twice was absolutely impossible. There's no way he can confess again. 

So things stay rather cool between them. Yeonjun doesn't go as far with Taehyun as he dies with Kai for example, isn't as touchy with him mostly because his own heart rate just goes through the roof whenever Taehyun smiles in his general direction. He's letting these feelings be real, let's them bloom brightly inside his heart and the depth of them is scary. 

Whenever Taehyun smiles it's the most precious thing he's ever seen. And his laugh, god it's like an angel choir or something, way too beautiful to actually exist. His comments are snarky and funny, absolute comedic gold. whenever Taehyun focuses on something his lips fall open just slightly and Yeonjun can't help but stare because it looks cute. Taehyun is devastatingly cute. 

Maybe it's the distance between them combined with Yeonjuns occasional staring that got Taehyun to this point though. It's very random honestly but also such a Taehyun thing to do. It still blindsides Yeonjun completely. 

It's sometime around midday. Beomgyu and Kai are out together and Soobin is in for a vocal lesson so it's only him and Taehyun at the dorms. So much space for two people and yet, here they are, in Yeonjuns bedroom and the owner is completely speechless. 

Taehyun is standing in front of the now locked door wearing one of Kai's like green sweaters and a strawberry pink skirt. He has makeup on, as much as Yeonjun can focus on that when he's literally running circles in his mind, pink lipstick and glittery eyeshadow. 

"I don't like that we're the only ones not talking right now and I really tried giving you space but I miss you and if you're still embarrassed about confessing to me then I'm here to make a confession myself so we can be embarrassed together. I really like wearing skirts, they're super comfortable and I know boys shouldn't wear them honestly fuck that because girls don't need any breathing room between their legs. You're the only person I've told this too and I feel like crying right now but now you know and I feel like that's important" 

Taehyun ranted, unshed tears in his eyeliner rimmed eyes, clutching onto the fabric of his sweater paws, looking positively tiny and he looks so cute Yeonjun just wants to scoop him up. He knows that this is serious but it's so hard to focus when Taehyun looks like a fashion disaster and a cute little marshmallow all at the same time. 

No, focus. 

This is a confession. A confession Taehyun felt he had to make to close the space between them that Yeonjun left open for so long. Taehyun is reaching his hand out, in some weird way, and is trying to meet halfway. It would be unfair to deny him now, specially since the younger had been nothing if not patient with him. 

"Is this because we first got awkward when I saw you in a skirt?" Yeonjun jokes, stepping a little closer, trying to open up and lighten the air at the same time. Taehyun blushes but nods, fiddling with the waistline of his sweater. It's bunching up over his hip, at least one size too large for his tiny frame. 

"Sorta. I do really like the skirt. Is it weird?" The younger asks cautiously and Yeonjun reaches for his hand, trying to distract himself from his heartbeat. Taehyuns hands are pretty. 

"Not more weird than me liking you wearing it. Is it weird to say that it suits you? You have really nice legs" the last comment wasn't meant to come out but he doesn't regret it when Taehyun blushes further, cheeks matching the colour of his lips. God he's so pretty. How can someone be so beautiful? 

"I should wear it more often then, for you" It's spoken shyly, the last words barely above a whisper but Yeonjun beams anyways. He likes the thought of Taehyun looking this pretty only for him. 

"I'll fall for you even more you know?" They're in their own world and Yeonjun feels safe enough to joke like that, to mean it the way he said it. He's falling so fast, already so deep. 

Taehyun chuckles and reaches up, brings a hand to Yeonjuns own blushing face. It's intimate, when did they get so close? Yeonjuns heart is going to explode. 

"I don't think I'll mind a lovesick kitty. I'm pretty much in love myself" Taehyun smiles like a little angel and Yeonjun wants to become a puddle on the ground. Is this a confession? Did Taehyun just say he loves him? Oh god please don't wake him up from this dream. 

"Now come down here, I'm not standing on my toes to kiss my boyfriend" Taehyun huffs, his attempt at sounding cool utterly ruined by his side smile but Yeonjun doesn't care. He easily leans down, resting his hands over Taehyuns waist after just a second of hesitation. 

"As you wish, princess" Their lips connect, soft and sweet and Yeonjun wants to explode into a million little pieces. He's kissed girls before but nothing has ever felt so right. He should've done this so much sooner, never wants to part and Taehyun seems to share the sentiment, holds him close around his neck. 

Just maybe this is okay. They can make this work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading! 
> 
> I'll definitely rewrite the first two drabbles chapters at some point but I'm so happy with where this story has gone and how I ended it and I hope you guys enjoy it too! 
> 
> There might be a little extra about my darlings coming out to Beomgyu and Kai or something along those lines but I'm not making any promises ^^ 
> 
> Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated as well as any requests or questions!


End file.
